Ten Cases Down
by InterferenceInReality
Summary: Case One: Spirtualsat .. What possibly could go wrong with a babysitter,the death of your children? The SPR are helping the Rin family rid of a sucidal babysitter and to free the children who were murdered. Only is it easier said then done?


Mai took a quick glance of the woman in front of her. She had perfect glazed strawberry hair that was half tied in a bun and the rest gently rested on her shoulders. With a delicate trace of a finger,the woman moved her side fringe away from her eye,revealing two perfect gold ones. She had a pale skin tone and underneath her eyes,she had formed wrinkles from lack of sleep.

Shibuya sighed as he rested back in his chair. Running his hand through his hair,he began questioning.

"Mrs Rin I presume?" He asked plainly.

"Yes." She showed a faint smile. "Please call me Hisa."

Mai returned the gesture and took a sip of warm tea,before placing it back on the table.

"Very well then." Shibuya complied. "My female assistant told me you spoke over the phone correct?"

She nodded. Shibuya began reading through the clipboard that had information written down on it,when he felt like he had read enough his eyes met Hisa's again.

"Could you be more specific about the babysitters that have left the house?" He raised a brow.

"Yes."

Lin adjusted the screen of the laptop as he was preparing his-self to type. Mai concentrated on the woman,waiting to hear about her paranormal experiences.

"I moved into a new house about a year ago with my husband Kenji and my three children. Well Kenji is a business man and he is forever going abroad,so he is hardly home. I work at a restaurant as a waitress until late at night."

Mai sat in awe, having to take care of all the chores in the house,look after three children and working at a restaurant to earn more money. No wonder she was desperate for Shibuya's help with supernatural occurrences happening as well.

"I need the extra help sometimes,so I hire babysitters and I never had a problem hiring them until i moved into this new house. I've gone through twelve babysitters already."

"Twelve?" Mai exclaimed.

Shibuya knitted his eyebrows as he rubbed his chin. Hisa had a dreadful expression on her face as she repiled with an answer.

"Yes. Twelve babysitters. All twelve of them had tried to attack or murder my children." Hisa swallowed hard as her throat dryed up.

Lin continued to type,but Mai's brown eyes watched the woman's face sadden and be full of fear. Shibuya as usual was wearing his mask,but his thinking expression gave Mai hope he was going to accept the case.

"What supernatural experiences have you had so far?" Shibuya asked curiously.

"I sometimes hear children scream thinking its my own,but when i check on them they are all fine. Other times it sounds like a body is being dragged across the floor,doors ocassionally slam shut and refuse to open until hours later. It always happens in my children's rooms that all their furniture is thrown across the rooms-"

Shibuya interrupted her. "Mrs Rin. I would like you to have two spare rooms sorted for me and my staff. Expect me to turn up tomorrow morning." He said out of the blue.

He picked up his tea and left behind the clipboard,being followed by Lin with the laptop walking into his office. Both Mai and Hisa looked at each other dumbfounded in silence,before they both laughed at each others expressions. Walking towards the door,Hisa shook Mai's hand and gave her a gentle smile.

"Thankyou Mai and give my thanks to Mr Shibuya too. I very much appeciate what you are doing for me. Goodbye and I shall see you tomorrow." The woman waved as Mai waved back,as she shut the door slowly.

Pacing across the room,Mai knocked at Shibuya's office door.

"Come in." Shibuya confirmed.

Mai walked through to see Shibuya sat next to Lin looking through the informaton they had recieved today. Shibuya glanced over,staring deeply into Mai's eyes. Mai's cheeks tinted pink,but luckily she was stood in a shadowed part of the room so it wasn't noticable.

"Should I ring everybody?" Mai asked scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"That seems like a good start." He said coolly.

Mai glared at him shaking her fists,trying to hide her anger-but failing to do so. Mai stomped to the door,not looking back.

"Thankyou Shibuya for taking the case." She said quietly half wanting him to hear and half not.

When Mai walked out of the room Shibuya was both shocked and amused,that he smiled as he watched the door.

**Day One**

Mai hoverd a small white plug until three long strips matched the three holes in the wall,as she pushed it into the wall-unexpectadly Hosho had crept behind her. He leaned forward,got as close to her ear as he could and yelled.

"BANG!"

Mai's eyes widened and she flew back being caught by a laughing Hosho. Mai tilted her head back to see his face,while catching John and Ayako in the background snickering.

"Bou-san! That wasn't even funny." Mai pouted as she sat herself up. She scowled a look over at John and Ayako who instantly froze,as sweat beads dropped down their hair.

"Mai you really give off an eerie atomsphere when you look like that." Ayako commented.

"Sorry,I have to agree." John said.

The four members of the SPR laughed together,as Masako entered behind looking displeased with the immaturity in the room.

"No wonder nobody takes us seriously with your childish behaviour Mai." She hinted.

Mai growled. "Nobody likes a party pooper Masako."

Fire shot between them as Hosho,John and Ayako backed away. Entering the room,Lin looked baffled before his mind caught up with what was happening. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Just behind him,Shibuya walked past him carrying the last camera into the base.

The base was a small room and all the equipment was shoved in one half of the room. There were three chairs that Lin and Shibuya had brought with them around the survalliance screens,while on the opposite side of the room was a couch enough for three people. Ayako,Hosho,John all sat on the couch,while Masako,Shibuya,Lin sat on the three chairs and Mai. Mai sat on the floor,crossing her arms and giving the appearance of an annoyed child.

"Firstly I will discuss the sleeping arrangements. We were only aqquired with two spare rooms,ones the base-where me and Lin will be sleeping. The other spare room is for Ayako and Mai. I believe you three have booked to stay in a hotel."

Masako,Hosho and John nodded in sync.

"You should all have a folder each,have you?" He asked before he continued. This time everybody stayed quiet,giving Shibuya the okay to proceed.

"The first image is Hisa and Kenji Rin, twenty eight and thirty. The second image is Bachiko and Kimi, ten and six years old. The third image is Hitoshi,fifteen years old."

Everybody started to remember the information,as they looked through the folders. Mai turned the next page over to see a picture of a woman with long curly black hair and grey wolflike eyes. Underneath her image it said "Watanabe,Yuki".

"Watanabe,Yuki?" Mai raised a brow at Shibuya.

Shibuya glanced over. "Glad to see you can stll read Mai."

Mai snapped and snorted as she looked back at the image as Lin informed who she was. "Twenty years ago in this very house a single mother came home to find four of her children murdered. The babysitter was Watanabe Yuki. Nobody knows why she did it and nobody could of found out."

"What do you mean?" John asked confused.

"She was also found dead in this house." Shibuya plainly said.

One by one horror hit their faces.

"How did she die?" Ayako spoke.

"Sucide?" Masako contributed.

"Yes. The reason why was never found out,but most people say the guilt was too much for her-but now the strange behaviour of the babysitters makes sense." Lin spoke grimly.

"All I can say is that we must prepare properly for this case,because it's not going to be an easy one to close." Shibuya warned.

* * *

><p>xD Whats the moral of the story?<p>

Check the background information about anyone who will look after your child or even YOU!


End file.
